Tą samą drogą
by Maria Moriewna
Summary: Nawet gdy schodzą ze szlaku, wciąż idą tą samą drogą. Kakuzu i Hidan.


_Od autorki ;)  
_

_W rolach głównych: Kakuzu i Hidan. Właściwie trudno nazwać to yaoi, bo brak tu jakichś szczególnie jednoznacznych scen, ale pisząc to opowiadanie, zakładałam, że bohaterów łączy coś więcej niż tylko partnerstwo. W każdym razie napięcie między nimi jest chyba wyczuwalne._

_Trochę przemocy i generalnie niezbyt optymistyczny klimat. _

_Publikowane tu i ówdzie, więc dla niektórych to może być "powtórka z rozrywki" ;). _

_Wszelkie opinie mile widziane :)_

---

Pęknięcie biegło przez środek maski, dzieląc ją na pół. Znaki ANBU wymalowane na kocim obliczu zniknęły pod plamami krwi. Kakuzu pochylił się nad ciałem. Uniósł lewą połowę maski. Zsunęła się z martwej twarzy bez oporu, jak łupina z rozłupanego orzecha. Ledwie wziął ją do ręki, na gładkiej powierzchni wykwitły linie spękań i rozpadła się na kawałki. Z wyszczerbionej skorupy maski, jak delikatne wnętrze rozbitej muszli wyłoniła się twarz o kremowej cerze. W promieniach słońca błysnęło wciąż szeroko otwarte ciemne oko. Chłopiec nie mógł mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat. Kolejny nieopierzony shinobi, który potknął się na początku drogi? Jego pech, że tę samą drogę Kakuzu przemierzał tak długo, że poznał każdą jej nierówność, nauczył się na pamięć wszystkich wybojów i kolein. Dzieciak nie miał szans. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni.

Kakuzu usłyszał znajome krakanie i z drzewa sfrunęła wrona. Przysiadła obok głowy trupa, zerkając na nią z ukosa. Przy innych zwłokach zjawiła się druga, przy kolejnych następna, było ich coraz więcej. Ich pióra nie lśniły kruczą czernią, matowe i pozbawione połysku, jak unurzane w sadzy, nadawały im roboczy wygląd. Ludzie zrobili już co do nich należało, teraz była ich kolej. Kakuzu spojrzał po raz ostatni na ciało chłopca. Ciemne oko patrzyło obojętnie w bezchmurne niebo, kiedy wrona wskoczyła na szyję trupa, sięgając dziobem do rany na karku.

Nagle rozległ się brzęk stali, a zaraz po nim siarczyste przekleństwo, potem jeszcze jedno, a potem popłynął potok słów, niesiony dźwięczącym pretensją głosem. Wrony zerwały się spłoszone i wróciły na gałęzie drzew, kracząc głośno. Kakuzu spojrzał w stronę źródła zamieszania. Hidan kucał na ziemi, pochylając się nad czymś i nie przestawał mówić ani na moment. Czując pierwsze ukłucia irytacji, Kakuzu pomyślał, że to będzie długi dzień.

- Mógłbyś się na chwilę zamknąć? – zapytał cierpko, stając tuż za nim. Hidan poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Najwyraźniej zgubił wątek, bo jego usta otwarły się i zamknęły. Zaraz jednak zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął przed Kakuzu w oskarżycielskiej pozie.

- O, nie! Najpierw usłyszysz parę słów! Popatrz na to! – zawołał, krzywiąc się gniewnie i wyciągnął w jego stronę długie wygięte ostrze. – Znowu odpadło! To samo co przedtem! A wszystko przez to, że szkoda ci było pieniędzy i zamiast do płatnerza zaniosłeś moją kosę do partacza, który może mógłby garnki lutować, ale nie majstrować przy broni poświęconej Jashinowi! Przyrzekam, że wrócę tam i wypruję flaki temu szmaciarzowi tym samym ostrzem, które miał przyprawić!

Kakuzu spojrzał na kawałek stali, którym Hidan gniewnie gestykulował. Jego kosa leżała na ziemi, bez środkowego ostrza groteskowo niekompletna, jak twarz z wybitym zębem. Nie minęły nawet trzy tygodnie od kiedy wyłamało się po raz pierwszy. Hidan tak wtedy marudził i narzekał, że Kakuzu jeszcze tego samego dnia zaprowadził go do pierwszego warsztatu płatnerskiego jaki spotkali, byle tylko dał mu spokój. Nadmiernie przymilny rzemieślnik od początku wydał mu się podejrzany, podobnie jak dziwnie niska cena jego usługi. Teraz widać było, że obawy o jego rzetelność nie były bezpodstawne. A przecież Kakuzu już wtedy czuł, że popełnia błąd - dobrze wiedział, że za jakość trzeba płacić. Świadomość, że sam jest sobie winien nie studziła jego irytacji.

- Skończyłeś wreszcie? – spytał rozdrażniony, wykorzystując pauzę w monologu Hidana. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, mówił dalej. – To ty jęczałeś, że bez swojej kosy nie czujesz się prawdziwym jashinistą i musisz mieć ją z powrotem jak najszybciej. I masz co chciałeś – naprawili ci ją szybko i byle jak.

- Co?! Może to moja wina? – Hidan aż się zachłysnął z oburzenia. – Nie bądź śmieszny! Co ty sobie… - zatrzymał się nagle w pół słowa. Odwrócił twarz wykrzywioną złością. Jego ramiona opadły z rezygnacją. Schylił się i ostrożnie podniósł z ziemi okaleczoną kosę.

- Nieważne. Ale tym razem musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto zna się na swojej robocie – burknął urażonym tonem. Kakuzu spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony, że awantura skończyła się tak szybko. Ale kiwnął głową, przyjmując jego słowa do wiadomości.

- Chodźmy. Tutaj na pewno nikogo nie znajdziemy – powiedział, ruszając przed siebie. Hidan podążył za nim. Za plecami słyszeli krakanie wron, zadowolonych, że pobojowisko mają w końcu tylko dla siebie.

---

Do miasteczka dotarli późnym popołudniem. Zbliżał się koniec sierpnia, ale dni wciąż były długie i do zachodu słońca zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Od walki minęły dwa dni i Kakuzu nadal nie był pewien czy ANBU zostali wysłani za nimi celowo, czy natknęli się na nich przypadkiem i zdecydowali na atak, rozpoznając w nich poszukiwanych ninja. Poniosło ich obu i po walce nie było już kogo wypytać. Jakkolwiek było, uznał, że ostrożność nie zaszkodzi, zwłaszcza, że od celu podróży dzieliło ich ledwie kilka dni, a misja, którą im zlecono nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Bezpieczniej było unikać ryzyka i nie rozpraszać się po drodze. Nie było o to łatwo, bo obaj byli coraz bardziej rozdrażnieni. Hidan był zły z powodu kosy i ewidentnie szukał zaczepki.

W mieście, do którego dotarli nazajutrz po potyczce z ANBU, znajdował się warsztat płatnerski, Kakuzu zdarzało się w przeszłości korzystać z jego usług. Ale pech zdawał się ich prześladować, bo kiedy doszli na miejsce, okazało się, że znajomy płatnerz umarł ledwie miesiąc wcześniej, a jego jedyny syn, kupiec, właśnie wystawił warsztat na sprzedaż. Polecił im miecznika z miasteczka oddalonego o dzień drogi, o którego umiejętnościach jego ojciec zawsze miał się wyrażać z uznaniem. Odbiegało to nieco od kierunku ich podróży, ale Kakuzu stwierdził, że warto się tam wybrać. Chciał mieć już z głowy całą tę sprawę kosy, bo obu im działała na nerwy.

Miasteczko leżało na uboczu, w otoczeniu lesistych wzgórz i gdyby nie stara świątynia na szczycie jednego ze wzniesień, pewnie nikt by już o nim nie pamiętał. Przybytek był jednak powszechnie czczony w regionie i w niektórych okresach roku przyciągał do miasta wielu pielgrzymów. Ale teraz było ich zaledwie kilku, a życie w miasteczku płynęło leniwie jak strumień melasy. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu Kakuzu poczuł się tu nieswojo. Sielski spokój tego miejsca wydał mu się pozorny. Porywisty wiatr, który gnał pustymi ulicami nie pasował do bezchmurnego nieba i ciszy sierpniowego popołudnia. I chociaż Kakuzu był tu po raz pierwszy, miał wrażenie, że szedł już tymi ulicami, niosąc w sobie to samo czujne napięcie. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że nie powinni byli tu przychodzić.

Szybko znaleźli warsztat - okazały dom pod rozłożystym platanem. Kiedy weszli do środka, płatnerz klęczał przed wąskim otworem pieca, smukłego jak głowa węża, otoczony czerwoną aureolą bijącą z rozpalonego wnętrza. Nad przyczajoną nisko sylwetką pieca zwieszał się szeroki kaptur okapu. Miejsce gdzie zwężał się w komin otoczone było cienkim obramowaniem, na którym w strumieniu ciepła powiewały długie frędzle czerwonego sznura i zygzaki papierowych amuletów. Kakuzu widywał je w kuźniach coraz rzadziej. Tylko mistrzowie starej daty albo ich uczniowie wierni tradycji pamiętali, że kuźnia jest miejscem niebezpiecznej granicy, gdzie mieszają się żywioły, a substancja zmienia swą postać i właściwości. Dawniej wierzono, że takie miejsce trzeba oczyszczać i zabezpieczać.

Płatnerz odwrócił się, wyczuwając ich obecność. Podniósł się ze swego miejsca na okrągłej trzcinowej macie. Podchodząc do nich, zmierzył ich bystrym spojrzeniem, szybko i dyskretnie, ale Kakuzu był pewien, że zauważył wszystko – przekreślone znaki na ich opaskach, wzór na płaszczach, symbol na piersi Hidana połyskujący w blasku ognia. Mężczyzna był młodszy niż Kakuzu się spodziewał, ledwie dobiegający czterdziestki i cokolwiek wywnioskował na podstawie ich wyglądu, nie dał tego po sobie poznać, traktując ich uprzejmie, ale z zawodowym dystansem. Kiedy jednak Hidan podał mu uszkodzoną kosę, w ciemnych oczach płatnerza pojawił się błysk zainteresowania. Przez chwilę oglądał kosę w milczeniu.

- Ciekawa broń… - powiedział wreszcie, nie odrywając od niej oczu. – Chociaż chyba nie dla każdego – dodał, robiąc próbny zamach. Hidan skrzywił się zniecierpliwiony.

- Żebyś wiedział, że nie dla każdego – burknął, patrząc nieufnie na płatnerza. – Więc lepiej uważaj, jak się z nią obchodzisz.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie. Chwycił drzewce tuż pod ostrzem, badając jego mocowanie.

- Bez obaw. Nie takie ostrza trzymałem w ręku – powiedział, nie przerywając oględzin. – Ale przyznaję, że to wyjątkowa broń. Chociaż… gdzieś już widziałem coś takiego… Nie pamiętam. Tyle się tego tutaj przewija.

Hidan rozpogodził się trochę, udobruchany pochwałą. Kakuzu postanowił przejąć inicjatywę, zanim jego partner zdoła obrazić płatnerza na dobre.

- Zależy nam na czasie, ale jeszcze bardziej na jakości – powiedział, patrząc w oczy miecznika połyskujące w półmroku kuźni. – To ostrze przyprawiono niecały miesiąc temu. Jak widać niezbyt solidnie.

Hidan zgrzytnął zębami na wspomnienie poprzedniego rzemieślnika.

- Cholerny amator! Jeszcze mi za to zapłaci ten przeklęty pogań… - Kakuzu przerwał mu, chwytając go za ramię.

- Nie teraz, Hidan - nie spuszczał płatnerza z oczu. - Polecono nam pana warsztat. Mam nadzieję, że dorasta do swojej opinii.

Mężczyzna położył kosę na długim stole, na którym spoczywało kilka mieczy i krótszych ostrzy.

- Zawsze wykonuję swoją pracę najlepiej jak potrafię. Moje rzemiosło jest dla mnie pasją i źródłem dumy – powiedział poważnie. – Miałem na dziś wieczór kilka innych zleceń, ale skoro panom się spieszy, zajmę się tym. Zresztą chętnie popracuję nad czymś takim – uśmiechnął się lekko, gładząc drzewce kosy. – Ale to będzie kosztowało. Zwłaszcza, że mój poprzednik raczej pogorszył sytuację niż ją poprawił.

Kakuzu skinął głową. W tym momencie cienie za piecem poruszyły się i w przeciwległej ścianie otwarły się drzwi. Do kuźni weszła młoda dziewczyna, dźwigając płaską drewnianą skrzynkę. Z włosami związanymi w koński ogon, wyglądała na jakieś siedemnaście lat. W smagłej twarzy lśniły ciemne oczy, a w nich czerwony blask rozżarzonego wnętrza pieca. Skinęła im lekko na powitanie i podeszła bliżej.

- Noże są gotowe, tato – powiedziała, kładąc skrzynkę w rzędzie innych ustawionych na półce pod ścianą. Podeszła do stołu, stając naprzeciw nich i patrząc z zaciekawieniem na kosę. Spojrzała uważniej na Kakuzu, a potem na Hidana i jej oczy znieruchomiały, ciemniejąc jeszcze bardziej. Kakuzu znał to spojrzenie, wiele razy widział twarze zastygłe w naiwnym zachwycie, oczy zmętniałe wypatrywaniem kształtu marzenia tam, gdzie go nie było. Hidan zwykle nie dostrzegał tych spojrzeń, czasem je ignorował, a czasem chwytał ludzi w pułapkę swojej białej twarzy, by już nigdy nie wypuścić. Kakuzu zerknął na niego z ukosa. Hidan patrzył na dziewczynę, jego twarz wydawała się pozbawiona wyrazu, ale liliowe oczy ścinał zimny blask. Na ustach tańczył cień uśmiechu, jednak Kakuzu dojrzał w nim wyszczerzony groźnie pysk i obnażone kły. Ale ta twarz była jak lustro i każdy widział w niej to, co chciał. Cokolwiek zobaczyła dziewczyna, opuściła nagle oczy, by za chwilę znowu je podnieść. Ciepło rozgrzanego brzucha pieca zabarwiło jej policzki lekkim rumieńcem. Płatnerz spojrzał na nią ponad stołem, marszcząc brwi.

- Mam teraz klientów. Porozmawiamy potem – powiedział nagle poirytowany. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego.

- Przecież ci nie przeszkadzam – odparła zaskoczona. Jej wzrok znów przyciągnęła kosa na stole. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę ostrza, gdy nagle ojciec złapał ją za przegub.

- Nie dotykaj – powiedział ostro. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? Przecież wiem jak się obchodzić z bronią – rzuciła, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku.

- Powiedziałem, że porozmawiamy potem! Chyba masz co robić – zawołał, spoglądając na nią groźnie. Dziewczyna fuknęła urażona i szybkim krokiem oddaliła w stronę drzwi. Stając na progu, obejrzała się na Hidana, jej oczy zalśniły po raz ostatni, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. Płatnerz spojrzał na nich niepewnie, jakby sam zaskoczony całym zajściem.

- Proszę wybaczyć - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – To moja córka. Czasami nie umie się zachować – dodał, spoglądając z niepokojem na drzwi. Kakuzu ogarnęło nieznośne wrażenie, że to wszystko już się wydarzyło. Chciał jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść.

- Da pan radę na jutro? – zapytał, wskazując na kosę. Płatnerz spojrzał na niego, przywołany do rzeczywistości. Skinął głową.

- Postaram się.

Dojrzałe światło schyłku dnia wydało się Kakuzu zbyt jasne po półmroku kuźni. Spojrzał na Hidana. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był równie zimny jak łuk ostrza jego kosy. Pomyślał, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby nigdy nie trafili do tego miasteczka.

---

Lampa zawieszona nad ulicą huśtała się w podmuchach wiatru. Razem z nią, jak pokład statku, kołysały się światła i cienie na podłodze pokoju. Kakuzu patrzył na swoje dłonie, które chybotliwe światło raz po raz wyławiało z mroku i czuł, że rozdrażnienie narastające w nim od kilku dni, wciąż drąży go jak robak, wgryzając się coraz głębiej. Męczyła go senna atmosfera tego miasteczka. Ulice, domy, ludzie, wszystko w jakiś pokrętny sposób przypominało mu rzeczy minione. Chociaż nie potrafił powiedzieć gdzie właściwie kryła się aluzja. A jednak warsztat płatnerza przypominał mu kuźnię, w której jako dziecko spędzał długie godziny. Lubił patrzeć jak z bezkształtnych kawałków żelaza powstają miecze, ostrza noży i dzid, wygięte pazury harpunów. Lubił zapach kuźni, intensywny i gęsty, ale swojski, jak szorstka skórka świeżo upieczonego chleba. Lubił kolor rozpalonego żelaza, rozżarzonego pomarańczowo jak okruch słońca. Ale to było kiedyś. W tym ospałym miasteczku czuł się nieswojo, nie na miejscu, jakby znowu trafił do czasu, za którym drzwi zatrzasnęły się już dawno i których wcale nie chciał otwierać.

Usłyszał kroki na schodach i wstał, cofając się w cień. Z warsztatu płatnerza udali się do gospody. Gdy skończyli posiłek, zapadał już zmrok. Hidan przeciągnął się i powiedział od niechcenia:

- Idę się przejść – Kakuzu spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Po co masz się szwendać po nocy bez potrzeby? – zapytał, nagle rozdrażniony. Nie podobał mu się wyraz jego twarzy – jak u dziecka, które planuje psotę i z góry cieszy się na to co z niej wyniknie.

- Jak to bez potrzeby? – Hidan zmarszczył brwi zniecierpliwiony. – Pozwiedzam sobie trochę. To miasteczko wygląda na dziurę zabitą dechami, ale na pewno znajdą się tu jakieś atrakcje – uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając zęby. – Zresztą nic ci do tego. Na razie – rzucił sucho i odwrócił się na pięcie. Kakuzu patrzył jak skręca w najbliższy zaułek, znikając mu z oczu. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy nie pójść za nim. Hidan w poszukiwaniu rozrywki nie wróżył nic dobrego dla tych, którzy znajdą się na jego drodze. A to z kolei zapowiadało kłopoty dla nich obu. W końcu jednak machnął ręką. Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku zajazdu, w którym się zatrzymali. Silny ciepły wiatr, który dmuchał mu w plecy, zdawał się poganiać go do szybszego marszu. Kakuzu pomyślał, że zbiera się na burzę. I znowu wróciła myśl, że to już było. I że wie jak to się skończy. Patrząc na gasnącą na zachodzie łunę dnia, pomyślał o policzkach córki płatnerza, zaróżowionych w upale kuźni. O ciemnych oczach rozświetlonych blaskiem ognia, w którym topniało twarde żelazo. I o nieruchomym oku młodego shinobi, spoglądającym obojętnie zza półksiężyca maski.

Rozpoznał kroki Hidana na schodach. Ciche, stawiane od niechcenia, jakby nie zmierzały do żadnego celu, idąc dokądkolwiek poniesie je droga. Drzwi otwarły się i zamknęły. Hidan wszedł, ledwie widoczny pod gęstą czernią płaszcza. W mroku zajaśniała tylko biała twarz, pozbawiona wyrazu, jakby pogrążona we śnie. Stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, wpatrując się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

- Gdzie byłeś tak długo? – odezwał się Kakuzu z mroku. Hidan poderwał głowę zaskoczony. Zmrużył oczy, próbując wypatrzyć w cieniu towarzysza, którego obecności dotąd nie wyczuł. Kakuzu poruszył się, wstępując w kołysaną wiatrem plamę światła. Hidan spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

- Aa… Kakuzu… Nie mogłeś zasnąć beze mnie? – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Na sam dźwięk jego głosu Kakuzu poczuł jak ćmiąca gdzieś w tyle umysłu irytacja rojarza się we wściekłość.

- Gdzie byłeś? – powtórzył twardym głosem. Hidan zrobił niewinną minę. Widać było, że dobrze się bawi.

- Przecież ci mówiłem – zwiedzałem. Spędzałem miło czas – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Nawet bardzo miło. Nawet w tak nudnej mieścinie jak ta znajdzie się sposób na przyjemny wieczór.

Podszedł bliżej i Kakuzu poczuł zapach, który pamiętał z dzieciństwa – suchy, przesiąknięty słodkawym dymem paleniska zapach kuźni. Rozumiał już wszystko.

- Byłeś u tej dziewczyny – powiedział chropowatym głosem, który zazgrzytał mu nieprzyjemnie w uszach. Zwoje nici w jego ciele poruszyły się niecierpliwie.

- O, czyżbyś miał ten sam pomysł? – zapytał Hidan z nieszczerym współczuciem w głosie. – Ha, trudno – kto pierwszy ten lepszy – dodał, promieniejąc złośliwym samozadowoleniem. – No, no, co to za mina? Nie mów mi, że jesteś zazdrosny?

Zsunął z ramion płaszcz, rzucając go niedbale na ziemię. Na odsłoniętym torsie czerniały rozmazane szeroko plamy krwi. Kakuzu nie miał już wątpliwości.

- Zabiłeś ją – powiedział matowym tonem, patrząc w połyskujące ironią oczy, niemal granatowe w mroku. Hidan podszedł jeszcze bliżej, wkraczając w kałużę rozfalowanego światła.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że miło spędzałem czas – rozłożył bezradnie ręce i uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na niego prowokująco spod przymrużonych powiek. Kakuzu czuł jak wściekłość wypełnia go po brzegi, napręża zwinięte w nim czarne sploty, szukając ujścia. Coraz trudniej było mu nad sobą panować. Hidan znał go dobrze i musiał wyczuwać to rosnące napięcie. A jednak podszedł jeszcze bliżej, patrząc na niego wyzywająco, a przewrotny uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust. Chciał się zabawić, proszę bardzo. Wiedział czego może się spodziewać w taką noc.

- Nie mogłeś poczekać? – zapytał Kakuzu zduszonym głosem, który grzązł mu w gardle ściśniętym wściekłością. – Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie urządzał swoich jatek póki mamy jeszcze coś do załatwienia.

- Poczekać? – Hidan stał niecałe pół metra od niego. W przypływach i odpływach rozedrganego światła, jego oczy to rozjarzały się fioletem, to gasły w matowym cieniu. – O, nie, nie chciała czekać. Chciała wszystkiego od razu. Chciała wszystko wiedzieć – co robimy, kim jesteśmy, dokąd idziemy. Podobały jej się chmury na moim płaszczu. I koniecznie chciała się dowiedzieć czegoś o mojej religii. Jak mógłbym odmówić tak uroczej istocie? – jego zęby zalśniły w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

- A smakowała słodziej niż miód – głos sączył się lepką strugą. Hidan wysunął koniuszek języka i nie przestając się uśmiechać, zlizał smużkę krwi ciemniejącą nad ustami. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął piersi Kakuzu. - Chcesz spróbować? – palce jego dłoni wpiły się mocno w ciało przez materiał bluzy. W rozhuśtanym świetle, białe ciało umazane krwią zdawało się migotać przed oczami Kakuzu. Hidan z wilczym uśmiechem na twarzy wydał mu się teraz bardziej pociągający i odpychający niż kiedykolwiek. Patrząc mu w oczy, chwycił rękę, która wędrowała w dół po jego brzuchu. Zacisnął dłoń na przegubie aż usłyszał trzask miażdżonych kości. Łuk uśmiechu pękł w nierówną elipsę, kiedy usta Hidana otwarły się, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. Ale wyraz szeroko teraz otwartych oczu pozostał ten sam, mieniąc się ironią i podnieceniem. Przyciągnął go do siebie, chwytając za zgruchotany nadgarstek i zadał cios w brzuch tak silny, że jego pięść rozerwała skórę i zagłębiła się w miękkie wnętrze ciała. Uderzenie zgięło Hidana w pół, jego głowa opadła na bark Kakuzu, ręka zacisnęła się konwulsyjnie na jego ramieniu. Z ust wydobył się zduszony jęk. Kakuzu odepchnął go i chwycił silną dłonią za kark unosząc w górę jego twarz. Spojrzał w rozszerzone źrenice liliowych oczu, które wydawały się drżeć lekko jak powierzchnia wody marszczona wiatrem. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, wyszarpnął rękę z rany, wywołując skurcz na napiętej twarzy. Wziął krótki zamach i uderzył otwartą dłonią w pokrytą warstwą zimnego potu i krwi pierś. Zgięte jak szpony palce wbiły się w ciało, a przez śliską skórę poczuł we wnętrzu dłoni trzepoczące gdzieś w głębi serce. Hidan nie próbował się bronić, krótki skowyt bólu, który wyrwał się z jego ust przeszedł w charczący jęk, a ręce chwytały się kurczowo Kakuzu w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Spomiędzy szwów na ramieniu wytrysnęły dziesiątki nici i wstrzeliły się głęboko w roztrzęsione ciało. Sięgając rozdygotanego serca, owinęły się ciasno wokół niego. Kakuzu zobaczył jak otwarte usta drgające nerwowo w rytm pełzających ruchów w głębi jego ciała, znów wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. Zacisnął nici wokół bijącego szaleńczo serca, rozgniatając je na miazgę. Ciało Hidana najpierw zesztywniało, a potem zmiękło w jego ręku. Lśniąca od potu twarz uniosła się chwiejnie i spojrzały na niego oczy, w których ziały czarne dziury źrenic. Wyrwał nici ze znieruchomiałego ciała. Z otwartych ran bluznęła krew i Hidan osunął się na kolana. Kakuzu spojrzał na klęczącą przed nim postać. Niespokojne światło tańczyło w kałuży krwi u jego stóp.

Odwrócił się, nie spiesząc się umył ręce, włożył maskę i płaszcz. Spojrzał ponownie na Hidana, który nie zmienił pozycji, pochylając głowę nad zalaną krwią podłogą.

- Masz dwie godziny, żeby się pozbierać. Ruszamy przed świtem – powiedział od progu i nie czekając na reakcję, wyszedł w wietrzną noc.

---

Na wyludnionych ulicach hulał wiatr. Suche podmuchy nie niosły jednak zmiany pogody. Na czystym niebie lśniły gwiazdy, a daleko pod nimi ciepły sierpniowy wiatr pędził przed siebie, wichrząc korony drzew i strząsając płatki ostatnich kwiatów lata. Pod trzepoczącym w gwałtownych podmuchach płaszczem Kakuzu czuł na sobie sztywniejącą lepkość krwi Hidana. Przed oczami wciąż miał drapieżny uśmiech, po którym prześliznął się wilgotny rąbek języka, zlizując znad wargi czerwoną smugę. A w uszach wciąż dźwięczały mu słowa, które wywołały na świat ukrytą w nim bestię. _Chcesz spróbować? _Zawsze chciał. Nigdy nie miał dość smaku wszystkich ich grzechów jaki miał dla niego Hidan. Ale ten miód zawsze był cierpki. Za długo już razem wędrowali, Hidan powinien był zginąć kiedy Kakuzu zabił go po raz pierwszy, jak każdy z jego partnerów. Ale nie zginął i teraz obaj wiedzieli o sobie zbyt wiele.

Kiedy dotarł do domu pod platanem, w oknach było ciemno. Ale od strony wejścia do warsztatu sączyło się ciepłe światło, złocąc kamyki, którymi wysypano dziedziniec. Mistrz najwyraźniej wciąż był przy pracy. Kakuzu ruszył w stronę kuźni, stawiając kroki tak, by kamienie chrzęściły głośno pod jego stopami. Nie chciał zaskoczyć płatnerza. Jego starania przyniosły efekt, bo kiedy uniósł zasłonę nad wejściem, spojrzał prosto w oczy miecznika. Na jego widok, ściągnięte niepokojem rysy rozluźniły się nieco. Ale ciemne brwi pozostały zmarszczone, jakby mężczyzna nie wierzył, że ta późna wizyta może przynieść coś dobrego.

- A, to pan. Myślałem już, że to moja córka – powiedział, zapraszając go gestem do środka. – Cały wieczór jej nie ma. Pewno znowu gdzieś łazi po nocy – dodał z dobrodusznym zniecierpliwieniem. – Młoda jest, to się nudzi.

Kakuzu patrzył na niego uważnie. Wyglądało na to, że zastał go w trakcie porządkowania miejsca pracy. Cęgi, kleszcze, młotki i inne narzędzia rozmaitych rozmiarów i kształtów trafiły na powrót w odpowiednie otwory drewnianych stojaków, układając się równo według wzrostu. W pomieszczeniu panował przytulny półmrok. Węgle żarzyły się w przymkniętej paszczy pieca, przycupniętego na podłodze jak uśpiony smok. Paseczki talizmanów drżały lekko poruszane echem wiatru dmącego na zewnątrz.

- Kobieta w kuźni to rzadki widok – powiedział wreszcie Kakuzu, siadając na stołku, który wskazał mu płatnerz. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

- To racja! Zawsze chciałem mieć syna, ale taka córka to skarb – odparł, sadowiąc się naprzeciwko przy długim stole zasłanym mieczami na różnym etapie obróbki. – Do niczego jej nie zmuszam. Lubi to. I ma talent. Jeśli starczy jej wytrwałości, za parę lat będzie niezłym płatnerzem. O, ten miecz zrobiła sama – podał mu jedno z gotowych już ostrzy. Kakuzu ujął je w dłonie i poruszył kilkakrotnie, patrząc jak czerwony poblask ognia ślizga się po linii hartowania, falistej i kapryśnej jak meandrująca rzeka.

- Piękne ostrze. Na kogoś w jej wieku… – powiedział z uznaniem, oddając mu miecz. – A wytrwałości ma się od kogo uczyć – pracuje pan do późna.

Płatnerz zaśmiał się trochę wstydliwie, jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

- A, zasiedziałem się nad robotą – spojrzał na niego, a uśmiech przygasł w jego oczach. – Ale widzę, że nie tylko ja jestem nocnym markiem.

Kakuzu odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na powiewającą w drzwiach zasłonę.

- Nie mogę spać przez ten wiatr – powiedział, patrząc na biały krąg herbu na rozfalowanej tkaninie. – Wyszedłem na chwilę, zobaczyłem światło i pomyślałem, że zajrzę – spojrzał znów na niego. Płatnerz pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Tu co roku tak wieje o tej porze – powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca. – To dlatego, że miasto leży w dolinie u stóp płaskowyżu. Wiadomo, że jak zaczyna wiać, kończy się lato. Ale w sumie dobrze, że pan wpadł. Bo siedziałem tak długo właśnie nad tą kosą, którą mi przynieśliście – wydobył z kąta broń Hidana. Blask ognia zatańczył na trzech ostrzach, zakrzywionych jak szpony ptaka. Płatnerz ostrożnie położył kosę na stole.

- Powiem jeszcze raz – to dziwna broń. Jest idealnie wyważona, ale wydaje się dziwnie niepraktyczna. Dla kogoś, kto nie ma wprawy, będzie kompletnie bezużyteczna. Na mój rozum, może być skuteczna tylko w rękach mistrza albo kogoś, kto walczył nią przez całe życie. Co w praktyce często wychodzi na to samo – delikatnie przesunął palcami po grzbiecie przyprawionego na nowo ostrza. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Kakuzu. – Pana towarzysz wyglądał raczej młodo. Jak sobie radzi?

- Talent – odparł Kakuzu po chwili, myśląc w duchu, że płatnerz sam sobie odpowiedział. Ale ludzie wolą wierzyć pozorom, niż temu co podpowiada im rozum. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i znów pogładził lśniące ostrze, jakby nie mógł się od niego oderwać.

- Ta broń jest starsza ode mnie. I widać, że była w ciągłym użyciu. Ale ostrza nie ściemniały ani nie zmatowiały. To przednia stal i mistrzowska robota – w jego głosie brzmiał autentyczny podziw. Przesunął kosę w stronę Kakuzu. – Może pan ją zabrać, jest gotowa.

Kakuzu skinął głową, podnosząc się z miejsca. Płatnerz zrobił parę kroków w kierunku pieca, ale przystanął w połowie drogi. Odwrócił się z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Zabawna rzecz. W czasie pracy przypomniałem sobie gdzie widziałem podobną broń – powiedział, podchodząc znów do stołu. – Ktoś ją przyniósł do warsztatu mojego mistrza, byłem wtedy ledwie czeladnikiem. Pamiętam, że mistrz nie chciał brać tego zlecenia. W końcu się zgodził, ale zażądał zapłaty z góry. Mówił, że to zła broń i nie pozwolił nam jej dotykać. To były inne czasy, a stary wierzył w różne rzeczy – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Ale jeden z uczniów, mój kolega, koniecznie chciał ją obejrzeć. Mimo że był ostrożny, skaleczył się w palec. Rana nie chciała się goić, wdało się zakażenie i za kilka dni już nie żył. Mistrz opowiadał potem, że ta kosa była przeklęta. Chyba naprawdę w to wierzył, bo pieniądze, które dostał za naprawę zaniósł do świątyni.

Płatnerz patrzył na Kakuzu niewidzącym wzrokiem. Pokręcił głową, otrząsając się ze wspomnień.

- Ale to stare dzieje. Ja nie jestem przesądny, dla mnie interes to interes – powiedział rzeczowym tonem. Silny podmuch wdarł się do środka. Talizmany zafurkotały wokół komina, a z pieca spadła nabierka do wody, którą studzono nazbyt rozgrzaną stal. Uderzyła o kamienną posadzkę z metalicznym brzękiem. Płatnerz wzdrgnął się, odruchowo odwracając w stronę źródła dźwięku. Kakuzu nie czekał na lepszą okazję. Jego ręce błyskawicznym ruchem sięgnęły do szyi mężczyzny i rozległo się stłumione chrupnięcie łamanego karku. Ciało płatnerza osunęło się bezwładnie na ziemię. Kakuzu patrzył jak w kolejnym podmuchu przyćmiona czerwień węgli w palenisku rozjarza się w ognistą żółć, jakby bestia przebudziła się ze snu, otwierając szeroko przymknięte ślepia.

---

Było późne popołudnie, na dworze było jeszcze jasno, ale w pozbawionym okien barze półmrok panował bez względu na porę dnia. Przyćmione światło lamp ukrytych za kloszami z kolorowego szkła spływało między cienie zalegające w kątach. O tej porze niewielka sala była jeszcze pusta, poza ich stolikiem, wciśniętym w kąt pod ścianą, zajęty był tylko jeden. Spędzili tu już niemal dwie godziny i Kakuzu powoli zaczynał czuć działanie alkoholu, który zdążył w siebie wlać. Jego myśli płynęły wolniej, po coraz dziwniejszych torach, a znużenie drogą ustąpiło miejsca kojącej ociężałości. Napełnił ponownie czarkę, a po namyśle także i drugą, chociaż nie był pewien czy Hidan nie zasnął, zwiesiwszy nad stołem opartą na rękach głowę. Srebrne włosy opadały na pochylone czoło.

Kiedy Kakuzu wrócił z warsztatu płatnerza, Hidan spał owinięty w płaszcz. Słuchając równego oddechu, Kakuzu po raz kolejny poczuł się nieswojo wobec tajemnicy tego ciała, które drogę od śmierci do życia pokonywało jednym krokiem. Pozwolił mu odpoczywać jeszcze jakiś czas i wbrew swoim własnym zapowiedziom wyruszyli grubo po wschodzie słońca. Opuszczając chyłkiem budzące się do życia miasto, czuli na plecach wiatr, który przynosił koniec lata. Kakuzu odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy tylko zostawili za sobą duszną atmosferę miasteczka, gdzie wszystko wydawało mu się w znajome i wtórne. Pomyślał o kuźni rozświetlonej czerwonym sercem pieca. Zabicie płatnerza było czysto pragmatycznym posunięciem, wynikającym z rozsądku i wykonanym bez entuzjazmu. Wieloletnie doświadczenie nauczyło go, że takie sprawy lepiej załatwiać od razu. Przed sobą mieli misję do wykonania, delikatną operację, która wymagała całkowitej uwagi. Nie mogli jej narażać, ryzykując ewentualny pościg. Płatnerz nie był głupi i na pewno szybko by odgadł kto zabił jego córkę. Gdyby zechciał ich ścigać i tak by zginął. Ale ta śmierć nie dała mu satysfakcji. Płatnerz był mistrzem w swoim fachu, a Kakuzu cenił umiejętności i nie lubił kiedy bez potrzeby szły na marne. Można było tego uniknąć. Może gdyby miecznik był przesądny jak jego mistrz i odprawił ich od razu, nadal by żył. Za to zlecenie zapłacił najwyższą cenę.

Kakuzu wychylił czarkę, próbując policzyć która to z kolei. Nie pamiętał. Ale jego ciało pamiętało, więc wstał, żeby poszukać toalety. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy powinien zostawiać Hidana w takim stanie. Ale chyba faktycznie zasnął. Hidan był wyraźnie zmęczony, nawet na jego nieśmiertelnym ciele odcisnęło się piętno gwałtownej nocy, a brak snu i całodzienny marsz wyczerpały go niemal do szczętu. Mimo to przez cały dzień Kakuzu nie usłyszał słowa skargi. Hidan prawie się nie odzywał, cichy i jakby nieobecny. Po jakimś czasie to niezwyczajne milczenie zaczęło działać Kakuzu na nerwy.

Po półmroku sali, odsłonięta żarówka świecąca w metalowej misie klosza raziła go nieprzyjemnie w oczy. Światło, choć niezbyt jasne, zdawało się przenikać wszystko. Każda zmarszczka, rysa, odcisk palca w lodowatej tafli lustra były doskonale widoczne, zbyt wyraźne, jakby to zimne światło wytrawiło wszystkie linie i kształty. Zapach uryny i detergentów nieprzyjemnie drażnił nozdrza.

Kakuzu skończył myć ręce, kiedy skrzypnęły drzwi i do łazienki wszedł Hidan. Stanął bez ruchu, chwiejąc się na nogach i patrzył na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Gdzie twój płaszcz? – zapytał Kakuzu, patrząc z irytacją na nagi tors.

- Co…? – Hidan spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc. Podszedł bliżej niepewnym krokiem.

- Gdzie twój płaszcz? – powtórzył Kakuzu, marszcząc brwi. – Gdzie twoja kosa? Zostawiłeś wszystko na sali?

- Zostawiłem… Za gorąco… - Hidan zatoczył się lekko i w ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę, chwytając za brzeg umywalki. Oparł się o nią ciężko obiema rękami i spojrzał w lustro. W przenikliwym świetle cienie pod liliowymi oczami wydawały się jeszcze głębsze. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, pojedyncze kosmyki sterczały nad czołem i opadały na twarz. Hidan przyczesał je sennym ruchem. Kakuzu spojrzał na odbicie w lustrze. Na jasnej piersi nie było śladu po ranach, które wczoraj zadał. Jakby nic się nie stało, a zeszła noc była tylko snem. Ale coś drgnęło w jego wnętrzu, kiedy przypomniał sobie ostatnie westchnienie serca, zanim pękło w jego uścisku jak zmiażdżony w zębach owoc.

- Nic nie czułem… - powiedział nagle Hidan bezbarwnym głosem, który wydawał się jednak zupełnie trzeźwy. Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi, słysząc w tym zapowiedź pijackiego monologu.

- Ta dziewczyna… nic nie czułem, kiedy ją zabiłem – słowa płynęły wolno, jakby z trudem wydostawały się na zewnątrz. Kakuzu słuchał zdziwiony. Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. Zabijanie było jego religią i pracą od lat, nagle zebrało mu się na moralne rozterki?

- To znaczy czułem. To co zawsze – uśmiechnął się do swego odbicia. – Śmierć jest słodka.

To było bardziej w stylu Hidana. I jego własnym. Śmierć zawsze miała jakiś smak. To życiu czasem go brakowało.

- Yasuko... tak miała na imię... Ta dziewczyna była podobna… - urwał na moment, wpatrując się w lustro, lśniące w zimnym świetle jak tafla lodu. – Wyglądała trochę jak… ktoś, kogo kiedyś znałem. Chciałem sprawdzić czy coś poczuję… Ale nie poczułem nic – dokończył bezbarwnym tonem, tak że Kakuzu nie wiedział czy Hidan jest z tego zadowolony czy przeciwnie. Ale nagle zrozumiał, że miał rację – to wszystko już było. Tyle razy ich droga prowadziła ich w miejsca, gdzie życie toczyło się leniwie z dnia na dzień. Czerwień chmur na czarnym niebie nie pasowała do wyciszonych barw codzienności. Ale oni widzieli ją wszędzie, nieśli na płaszczach i w samych sobie. Wszędzie wnosili swój własny niepokój, zostawiając po sobie krew i śmierć.

Hidan odwrócił się nagle do niego.

- Ale kiedy ty… - położył rękę na piersi, w miejscu, gdzie wczoraj przebiły ją czarne nici. Jego dłoń ześliznęła się bezwładnie po jasnej skórze. – Wtedy… - urwał, jakby sam nie był pewien co właściwie chce powiedzieć. Kakuzu spojrzał w zmętniały od alkoholu fiolet jego oczu.

- Wtedy co? – zapytał, patrząc na niego uważnie. Hidan opuścił głowę. Srebrne włosy znów rozsypały się nad czołem.

- Nie wiem… - powiedział cicho po chwili. – Jakby… Przez chwilę… wierzyłem, że ci się uda… - zaśmiał się niepewnie, jakby teraz ten pomysł wydawał mu się niedorzeczny.

Kakuzu przypomniał sobie szeroko otwarte oczy, kiedy sidła nici zatrzasnęły się na drżącym sercu. I to co pełgało na dnie czarnej pustki źrenic. Nie wiedział czy to był strach, czy nadzieja, czy coś jeszcze innego.

Hidan podniósł głowę. W bladym świetle zmęczona twarz wyglądała jeszcze mizerniej. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Kakuzu, kiedy nagle zachwiał się silnie, jakby coś pociągnęło go do ziemi. Kakuzu złapał go zanim upadł. Jego ciało zaciążyło mu jak kamień. Ale po chwili ciężar zelżał nieco i ręka Hidana objęła go przez plecy, zaciskając się na fałdach płaszcza, a głowa wtuliła w zagłębienie ramienia. Poczuł znowu zwietrzałą woń kuźni. Może zapach zaplątał się w srebrne włosy, a może w jego własny płaszcz. Szli przecież razem, tą samą drogą.


End file.
